Hermione's Secrets
by GKingOfFez
Summary: Hermione never really told anyone her deepest secrets. Sort-of character study. Under 100 word drabbles in chronological order.
1. Chapter 1

_Random thing I started one day. Each drabble will be 100 words or under. Expect sporadic updates. _

_Hermione is one of my favourite characters. :) _

...

Hermione had always known she was different.

All the adults could see it easily; an unusual perceptiveness about her that had her at the top of the class, and possibly the entire school. Everyone knew, though nobody verbally said, that she would grow up and _be _something someday.

The other kids had noticed, too; that would explain why they teased and bullied her, at least. Maybe they were just jealous of how smart she was. Hermione didn't have any friends, instead spending breaks in her precious sanctuary of knowledge; the school library.

She never told anyone how lonely she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had always known she was special.

For one, odd things seemed to happen around her; strange, impossible things. A book flying into her hands, the odd rubbish bin tipping over, and even a wig flying off the head of the strict school librarian.

One day, she got a letter that explained it all; magic. She was magic! She was a witch! She was going to a school to learn magic with other children like her! It was like a dream come true.

She never told anyone how terrified she was of waking up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last one for the night. :)_

…

Hermione had always known she was brave.

If she hadn't been, she mightn't have been able to step aboard that train. It was going to take her to an entirely new and different world, and she was scared. So scared that she almost forced her parents to turn the car around and take her back home. She hesitated at the barriers between platform's nine and ten, not because she was fascinated by how it worked (like she made her parents think) but because she didn't want to go.

She never told anyone just how scared she had actually been.


	4. Chapter 4

Prepare for a hailstorm of posts. :)

…

Hermione had always known she wasn't good at making friends.

Her brashness and general social awkwardness took care of that, but she tried anyway. Two boys in her year, the famous Harry Potter she had read about in her books and a boy named Ron Weasley caught her eye. They both looked scared as well.

She introduced herself, trying to be nice, but her nerves were too much; she tried to show off. When she left the compartment, her confidence left with her.

She never told anyone how upset she'd been that they didn't like her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione had always known, deep down, that she was a Gryffindor.

When she rammed the Sorting Hat onto her head, the movement had been fuelled less by eagerness and more by nerves. _A sharp mind,_ the Hat had said, _a thirst to be taught, for knowledge. A Ravenclaw, surely, but… _By this point, Hermione had stopped breathing in anticipation. _Bravery, and unwavering loyalty. Put your mind to it, girl, and you'll go far. GRYFFINDOR!_

A resounding cheer, and she was off, down to her house (_her_ house!) table.

She never told anyone exactly what the Hat had said to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione had always known she was smart.

She quickly proved it in classes; by the end of her first week, she was at the top of all of them. The severe Professor McGonagall had even smiled at her, something that was apparently a rare occurrence. She didn't quite have a favourite subject yet, as she found all of them quite fascinating. Unsurprisingly, she soon found her sanctuary in the school library, which was piled high with so many books that would take a lifetime to get through.

She never told anyone how prepared she'd been to read them all.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione had always known she was a bit of a know-it-all.

So when she came across something she couldn't do, it made her quite irrational. Sport had always been her Achilles Heel, even in Muggle school. So when the First Years were required to learn how to fly broomsticks, she very nearly flipped out. Flying! Instantly, she knew she was going to be terrible at it, and her nervousness showed as the people around her became irritated.

She never told anyone how much she'd have given to fly away from them all.


End file.
